Neither
by Valouw
Summary: S04xE10 - Il s'était toujours demandé si elle ne l'aimerait plus si il redevenait comme avant. Mais elle, à chaque fois, elle avait pensé : "Et toi, m'aimeras-tu toujours quand tu redeviendras toi-même ?"


Yes, True Blood est mon nouveau coup de coeur comme je l'expliquais sur mon LJ. :D Enjoy !

* * *

**Neither**

* * *

Ses iris bleutés la vrillaient au plus profond, la secouaient, lui faisaient augmenter son rythme cardiaque. Pas une seule expression n'était visible sur son visage anguleux, et lui continuait à la toiser, comme il savait si bien le faire. Indifférent, mais bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Sookie en était intimement persuadée, ayant récemment côtoyé ses côtés les plus fragiles, les plus vulnérables. Ses côtés les plus tendres, les plus doux. Ce qui l'avait amené à se rendre compte de ses réels sentiments pour lui. Ce n'était pas seulement de la haine, ce n'était pas seulement de la colère, du ressentiment, pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il y avait autre chose de beaucoup plus enfoui, et ça lui avait sauté aux yeux quand son nouveau lui avait voulu la quitter pour ne pas lui voler sa lumière et qu'elle l'avait rattrapé.

Il s'était toujours demandé si elle ne l'aimerait plus si il redevenait comme avant. Mais elle, à chaque fois, elle avait pensé : "Et toi, m'aimeras-tu toujours quand tu redeviendras toi-même ?" car il était comme ça, insaisissable, imprévisible, et peut-être que son ancien lui ne ressentait que du désir pour elle, de l'envie, et de l'attirance par la faute de son sang et donc de son odeur. Et ce nouveau lui était tellement perdu, tellement seul, qu'il avait peut-être jeté son dévolu sur la seule personne qui restait avec lui, qui s'occupait de lui. Elle, Sookie Stackhouse.

Et Sookie avait su que leur bonheur allait être éphémère. Il allait obligatoirement retrouver sa mémoire même s'il clamait qu'il n'en voulait plus si ça signifiait que leur histoire allait changer, et elle allait forcément le perdre. Tout comme elle avait perdu Bill après la découverte d'un mensonge qui lui avait brisé le coeur en mille morceaux.

Mais Eric était différent. Il n'avait jamais caché son intérêt premier pour elle à cause de son odeur, il l'avait convoitée comme un enfant lorgne un jouet presque hors d'atteinte, un jouet unique que pourrait se disputer des milliers d'hommes... de vampires. A chaque difficulté qu'ils avaient traversé et qui les avaient liés, il l'avait tout aussi bien protégée que jetée en pâture à leurs ennemis. Ses intérêts étaient toujours passés avant les siens, c'était lui d'abord, lui et toujours lui.

Pour Godric, il l'avait envoyée dans cette Confrérie du Soleil alors qu'il savait qu'elle avait peu de chances d'en sortir. Il l'avait utilisée comme appât pour récupérer son créateur. Pour Godric, il aurait tout fait, tout donné, tout pris. Pour Russell, il l'avait honteusement utilisée pour pouvoir se venger. Et même si il s'était plus ou moins assuré qu'elle soit toujours en sécurité sans l'exprimer clairement, si il y avait eu la moindre nécessité qu'elle y perde la vie, elle n'était pas sûre qu'Eric aurait hésité.

Il avait soufflé le chaud et le froid, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il perde sa mémoire.

Et il était le seul à avoir cru en son retour du monde des fées. Il était le seul à ne pas l'avoir cru morte, il l'avait attendue, patiemment, se faisant petit à petit une place dans son monde de Bon Temps, à commencer par acheter sa maison. En gage de bonne foi, croyant illusoirement que cela suffirait à ce qu'elle devienne sienne. Imbu de lui-même, confiant jusqu'au bout des crocs, il était venu réclamer ce qu'il croyait qu'il lui était dû.

Les gémissements de douleur la ramenèrent au présent, aux yeux d'Eric dans lesquels elle s'était perdue, aux dégâts causés dans la salle de réception, aux blessés qui jonchaient le sol, aux morts étendus, immobiles, et à ce qu'elle venait de faire pour sauver Bill.

Eric Northman avait retrouvé tous ses souvenirs. Tous, sans exception. Et il l'observait comme pour lui demander si tout ça avait été réel. Si ils avaient partagé autant de moments. Si ils s'étaient autant aimés, aimés jusqu'au point d'échanger leur sang, de ne faire plus qu'un.

Mais il ne lâcha pas un mot, restant impassible, et Sookie ne savait plus où se mettre, se mordant les lèvres d'indécision, même si il savait qu'il attendait un signe de sa part. N'importe quoi, mais _quelque chose_. Cependant, les lèvres de Sookie restèrent closes, et au bout d'interminables minutes de silence imposant entre eux, Eric lui tourna le dos et alla aider Bill et Nan à remettre de l'ordre dans ce carnage. Accompagné comme avant de son habituel masque d'impassibilité.

Beaucoup plus impassible que Bill. Ce dernier avait clairement les dents serrées, le regard douloureux. Et Sookie sentait sa souffrance, sa colère, et tous les sentiments négatifs qui émanaient de lui, sans pouvoir le soulager.

L'espace d'un instant, quand Eric avait tenu une lance en bois improvisée vers le coeur de son ancien amant, elle avait fait face à la possibilité d'un monde sans Bill et cette pensée lui avait été tellement insupportable qu'elle avait trouvé la force en elle de lancer une de ces étranges boules de lumières vers Eric, essayant de l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable et de donner la vraie mort à Bill Compton.

A ce moment précis, elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle n'avait jamais complètement oublié Bill, il était toujours présent dans son coeur, toujours empreint dans sa peau, et qu'elle lui avait pardonné ses mensonges, bien qu'odieux. Il avait été son premier amour, son premier amant, le premier homme dans sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas pu déchiffrer, et c'était quelque chose qu'elle était incapable d'oublier.

Un sanglot se bloqua dans la gorge de l'hybride en réalisant que tout était fini. Qu'elle allait devoir y mettre un terme, car elle... elle les aimait, _tous les deux_, et c'était injuste. Injuste qu'elle ait à faire face à la vérité. Injuste qu'elle ait à faire un choix. Injuste qu'elle ait à leur infliger de la souffrance, que ce soit à l'un ou à l'autre.

Sookie avait Bill Compton et Eric Northman dans la peau, et ça la détruisait. Ça _les _détruisait. Et il fallait que tout cela cesse.


End file.
